Digimon D-coders
by altmattmoon
Summary: The Digital World has been through quite an intense war, and the aftermath saw the apparent demise of some of the Digital World's greatest warriors. With them gone, various evil-doers were attempting to conquer the world they left behind... However, what if they didn't die? What if they merely hid away, waiting for the right people to guide them? They are known as... The D-coders!


**The Digital World... To think what was once a handful of programs could evolve into it's own special world. A world filled with peculiar creatures with unique capabilities. Despite the nigh overwhelming number of these creatures, humans have been able contact with and research almost all of them. They were coined "Digital Monsters" (Digimon for short.) In time, human and Digimon relations had gotten stronger. Let's take a look into a man-made research center here in the Digital World!**

???: Gaogamon?

Gaogamon: Yes, sir?

???: Are you paying attention?

Gaogamon: Sure am...

???: This is very iimportant stuff. Stuff that will change the way we look at the Digital World!

Gaogamon: Not the first time you've said that. (Doubt it'll be the last either.)

???: Oh, hush! I've almost gotten a reactio-*woom!* Gah!

Gaogamon: Whoa? Are you alright?

???: ...I've done it. I'VE DONE IT! I was able the manipulate the very code of the Digital World!

Gaogamon; Huh. You actually pulled it off. Congrats. Should I tell the others?

???: Of course! I have something I need to rub in their faces!

Gaogamon: Yeah, okay.

blast!*

Gaogamon: What?!

cue hoards of threatening Digimon*

Cloaked Stranger: Greetings.

???: Who are you?!

Cloaked Stranger: That is none of your concern. All you need to know is that the fruits of your labour will be put to great use.

???: If you're implying what I assume, I don't think that's anything good. Gaogamon, protect the experiment!

Gaogamon: Roger that!

 **Gaogamon immediately lept into the fray,** **claws first!**

Cloaked Stranger: WaruMonzaemon, take care of Gaogamon. Everyone else, nab the data.

Bad Digimon: Yes, sir!

???: This information is too precious for the likes of you! *lifts chair* I'LL NEVER LET YOU HAVE IT! *smashes equipment*

All the Digimon: *GASP!*

Cloaked Stranger: ...

???: *huff* *huff* There... I nipped your little plans in the bud... Whew! I'm outta shape!

Cloaked Stranger: You're also not fooling anyone. I've been monitoring you for weeks, and while there are plenty of horrifying things I can bring up, I'll just mention the near obsessive number of saving you do as you work. All on a tiny flash drive.

???: ...bye. *zip!*

Cloaked Stranger: Everyone, continue your previously stated orders.

Bakemon: Can we talk about what else was on that footage?

Cloaked Stranger: Trust me. Let's not.

 **Segue~**

???: These rogue Digimon are everywhere! I have to hide this info, stat! Where's the one place nobody'll expect...?

shatter!*

???: Darn it! Dropped another mug...

???: Lunamon!

Lunamon: It was broken when I got here!

???: What?

Lunamon: What?

???: Anyway... I need to protect this drive!

Lunamon: Really?! You trust me?!

???: Nope. This entire plan gravitates around the fact that I don't trust you.

Lunamon: Oh... Wait, what am I protecting this from?

dozens of Bakemon bust in*

Bakemon: Hand it over!

???: Never! *zip!*

the Bakemon follow*

Lunamon: Prof. Peters! I guess it's up to me... I'll protect you, little drive. Now if only I can protect myself... *races off*

 **In the lower levels of the buliding~**

Guard: Mr. Edwin, sir! This building is being destroyed! Please evacuate immediately!

Mr. Edwin: No can do. These guys are too important to leave behind.

Guard: Digi-Eggs? Why weren't those in the nursery?

Mr. Edwin: Long ago, the Digital World was threatened by a great evil. Six warriors stood together and combated this evil. Neither side could overcome the other, until 3 human children and their Digimon companions helped the warriors turn the tide. Peace was restored and everyone was happy. However, the warriors were too wounded from battle to continue on. So, they had their power sealed away and willing reverted back into Digi-Eggs. They been protected ever since.

Guard: Woah. What a great story. Almost made forget about the building literally colapsing around us.

Mr. Edwin: I understand your haste. I, too, understand that this place is safe no longer... I must free the eggs from stasis and send them away. The warriors will hatch and hopefully someday, they will protect yet again. The devices warping with them should help explain to whomever they end up with what their purpose is, among other little abilities. Farewell, warriors! *press*

The eggs get warped away*

Guard: Wait... How did they seal their own powers?

Mr. Edwin: With help fro the ancient relics known as... the Digimentals!

CRASH!*

Guard: Oh, right! The building... We should go.

Mr. Edwin: Ditto.

 **The Digi-Eggs containing the warriors have been sent to who-knows-where. This research faculity had crumbled, but the secrets hidden beneath have slipped away from the manevolent bunch who were responsible for said destruction. What did they need that research for? Where will Lunamon go? Why did Mr. Edwin know so much?**

 **Expect the anwsers in Digimon D-coders!**


End file.
